1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display is a self-emissive display device that displays images by exciting an emissive organic material to emit light. The OLED display includes an anode (i.e., a hole injection electrode), a cathode (i.e., an electron injection electrode), and an organic light emission layer interposed therebetween. When the holes and the electrons are injected into the light emission layer, they recombine to form excitons, which emit light when they change from an excited state to a ground state.
The organic light emission layer is disposed at each pixel of the OLED display. The organic light emission layer in each pixel is spatially separated by a pixel defining layer. The pixel defining layer may be formed to have a larger thickness than the organic light emission layer. A surface of the pixel defining layer may protrude more than a surface of the organic light emission layer.
The thickness of the pixel defining layer is associated with pixel protection. For example, when an encapsulating substrate is pressed toward pixels in a structure having the encapsulating substrate provided on the organic light emission layer, if the thickness of the pixel defining layer is too small, the pixels may be pressed (for example directly pressed), causing dark spots. In addition, if the thickness of the pixel defining layer is small, it may cause unwanted capacitance between lines under the pixel defining layer and electrodes over the pixel defining layer.